ShodaiGhido
, Shōichi Hirose , Susumu Utsumi , Kanta Ina |used =Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Invasion of Astro-Monster, Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla vs. Gigan, Zone Fighter }} El ShodaiGhido (初 代 ギ ド?, ShodaiGido) es el diseño del juego de King Ghidorah utilizado en los 1964, 1965, 1968 y 1972 las películas de Godzilla, Ghidorah The three Headed Monster, Invasión of Astro-Monster, Destroy All Monsters, y Godzilla vs Gigan, así como la serie de televisión de 1973, Zone Fighter Nombre En Ghidorah, el monstruo de tres cabezas, el nombre de la ShodaiGhido viene de Shodai (初 代?), Es decir, primera generación, y Ghido, que viene del nombre de King Ghidorah En Invasión of Astro-Monster, el nombre de DaisensoGhido viene de título japonés de la película, específicamente daisensō (大 戦 争?), Lo que significa una gran guerra, y Ghido, que viene del nombre del Rey Ghidorah. En Destroy All Monsters, el nombre del SoshingekiGhido viene del título japonés de la película, sōshingeki específicamente (総 進 撃?), Y Ghido, que viene del nombre de King Ghidorah. En Godzilla vs Gigan, el nombre del GiganGhido proviene el nombre de otro kaiju, Gigan (ガ イ ガ ン?, Gaigan) y Ghido, que viene del nombre de King Ghidorah Detalles Originalmente, antes de la producción de Ghidorah,The Three Headed Monster tres, este traje tenía escamas de color púrpura y detalle de color del arco iris en las alas, pero más tarde, todo el cuerpo se recolored en un color oro. Los responsables de este traje tiene dos cuernos curvados en ambos lados con una media luna en el medio y una melena de cada uno, al igual que la aparición de un dragón chino o japonés. El actor está dentro de la cabeza media y los cuellos son controlados por medio de cables. En Godzilla vs Gigan, alas del Ghidorah títeres volar convirtieron rígido, dando Ghidorah una extraña apariencia en vuelo que se asemeja a un avión de reacción o un helicóptero, con las alas aparentemente fijos en su lugar. La demanda también se llama DaisensoGhido en Invasión de Astro-Monstruo, SoshingekiGhido en Destroy All Monsters, y GiganGhido en Godzilla vs Gigan Galeria Produccion ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster 2801443211 49f31be6cd o.jpg|The original concept colors of the ShodaiGhido suit Ghidorah1-1024.jpg Godzilla.jp - 5 - ShodaiGhido King Ghidorah 1964.jpg King_Ghidorah_rampage.jpg G64a-006.jpg AF906193BB.jpg Ghidrah 01.jpg GT3HM - Flying King Ghidorah On the Rampage.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah Behind the Gate.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah in the Air.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah On Set.jpg GT3HM - King Ghidorah On the Rampage.jpg GT3HM - Setting Up for King Ghidorah.jpg Invasion of Astro-Monster ShodaiGhido Puppet is kinda ugly in Invasion of Astro-Monster.JPG Godzilla.jp - 6 - DaisensoGhido King Ghidorah 1965.jpg Black and White King Ghidorah ShodaiGhido.jpg Invasion_of_Astro-Monster_Black_and_White_Picture.jpg IOAM - King Ghidorah.jpg IOAM - King Ghidorah and Man with Sunglasses.jpg Destroy All Monsters Godzilla.jp - 9 - SoshingekiGhido King Ghidorah 1968.jpg Kaiju_Soshingeki_Picture.jpg DAM - Fixing Up King Ghidorah.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan Godzilla.jp - 12 - GiganGhido King Ghidorah 1972.jpg Gigan_Cast.png Behind_The_Scenes_Godzilla_vs._Gigan.jpeg Zone Fighter ZF - King Ghidorah.jpg ZF - King Ghidorah on Set.jpg Escenas Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Ghidorah9.jpg PDVD_016.JPG San_Daikaiju.jpg Ghidorah.jpg PDVD_003.JPG KingGhidorah64.jpg Invasion of Astro-Monster DaisensoGoji_attacks_ShodaiGhido.jpeg DaisensoGoji_and_DaisensoRado_team_up_agaisnt_ShodaiGhido.jpeg Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiGhido.jpg ShodaiGhido_head_close-up.jpg SoshingekiGoji_beats_up_SoshingekiGhido_with_Gorosaurus_in_the_background_just_derping.jpg King-Ghidorah-godzilla-95784_515_286.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan King-Ghidorah.jpg Showa King Ghidorah.jpg KingGhidorahShowa72.jpg Zone Fighter'' Mon zonefighter07.jpg 3116147517_c80be54f0e.jpg Post-Produccion Post-Production Great Kaiju War.jpg ShodaiGhido afterwards.jpg Mercancia Figuras BandaiFigureGhid89.jpg|A figure of ShodaiGhido by Bandai Japan 112003_2.jpg|A figure of ShodaiGhido Godzilla_Eggs_-_King_Ghidorah_1965.png|Godzilla Eggs King Ghidorah 1965 Revistas King Ghidorah ShodaiGhido Flying Prop.jpg Trivia *El ShodaiGhido fue interpretado por una persona diferente en cada una de las películas de Godzilla apareció en. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Ghidorah Category:Aliens Category:Villain Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Showa Suits Category:Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Showa Designs Category:First Generation Category:Recurring Suits